Field
The present application relates to ultrasound devices having an amplifier for amplifying received ultrasound signals.
Related Art
Ultrasound probes often include one or more ultrasound sensors which sense ultrasound signals and produce corresponding electrical signals. The electrical signals are processed in the analog or digital domain. Sometimes, ultrasound images are generated from the processed electrical signals.